Fantasy Tales
by MaruSchzimmy
Summary: Colección de Drabbles/One-shots de fantasía
1. Notas de la Autora

_._

 ** _Colección de Drabbles/One-shots de fantasía_**

* * *

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima. Así como las canciones e imagenes utilizadas en esta historia pertenecen a sus respectivos artistas.

Clasificación: +13

Palabras por capitulo: No más de 2,000

Genero: Universo Alterno, Fantasía, Misterio, Crimen, Romance, General

Advertencias: Smut, Lemon, Muerte de personaje, Tortura, Angst, Tragedia, Violencia, One-Side Love, Final triste, Final Feliz, Final abierto

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

Esta será una recopilación de historias cortas para ayudarme a curar mis bloqueos de escritor o cuando una nueva idea se me venga a la cabeza y necesite distraerme con algo más.

Estas historias no tendrán continuidad, a excepción de AGE OF WONDERS. Si alguien quiere tomar una de estas ideas y continuar su propio fic, tienen el permiso de hacerlo. Obviamente con la condición de mencionarme en los créditos y enviarme el link, me encantaría leer sus historias.

 **N/T** : Age of Wonders se suponía sería un proyecto por separado, pero al final decidí publicarlo aquí. A pesar de que tendrá continuidad, no llevará un numero de seguimiento. Es decir, se publicarán otras historias one-shot aquí mismo al igual que Age of Wonders que NO tendrán relación con la historia. La parte-capitulo de la historia se mencionará en cada nueva publicación en numero romano (I, II, III, IV, etc).

Las canciones que inspiran cada una de estas historias las encontraran en el titulo al comenzar cada capitulo, y debajo el artista al que corresponde dicha canción.  
FF no me permite poner links :(

 ** _Recomiendo escuchar las canciones durante lectura para una mejor experiencia ;)_**

¡Que tengan linda lectura!


	2. Black Heart

.

 **Black Heart**

Inspirada en Black Heart por BrunhuVille

* * *

Si escuchas una melodía brotando del mar, no te acerques.

Si te susurra desde tu ventana, cubre tus oídos y no cierres los ojos

Si la niebla te seduce, ignora y da la vuelta.

Si te invita a subir, no tomes su mano.

La muerte tomará tu corazón puro, te arrancará la vida y tu alma vagará por los siete mares atrapada en una nave sin tripulantes.

Una leyenda muy antigua. Lucy puede encontrarla en muchos de los libros de la biblioteca del palacio. Las doncellas tenían prohibido acercarse al mar, especialmente durante las noches en temporada de invierno. Es una época muy fría y silenciosa en la villa. El invierno siempre es un mal presagio. Las bajas temperaturas provocan más enfermos, escasez de comida, medicamentos y aumento de probabilidades de crimen y muertes a causa del frío. Sin embargo, el pueblo comienza a tener más pánico ya que la neblina no parece desvanecerse. Se vuelve más espesa con el pasar de las noches. Para una villa costera que depende de la pesca son malas noticias. Los obreros no pueden salir en sus botes a pescar y si lo hacen, no encuentran nada en el mar. Solo agua salada. Aunque eso no era lo único que preocupa a los demás. En especial a los más supersticiosos.

— Un pescador del pueblo dijo que lo vio durante la noche y se desvaneció antes de salir el sol. — La anciana da vuelta a la pagina del libro que lee — El barco. Algunos creen que están aquí.

— ¿Y tú lo crees abuela? — Pregunta Lucy. Mirando hacia el mar por la ventana.

—Ya no se qué creer, querida. Pero es obvio que algo raro está pasando. En estos días de invierno, lo mejor es no salir y permanecer en casa.

— Oh — interrumpe —Comienza a nevar, abuela. — Señala emocionada — ¿Puedo salir un momento?

— Solo si...

— No me acerco al mar, lo sé.

— No deberías tomar las leyendas como un juego, Lucy. Y vuelve antes de que se oculte el sol. Es peligroso para una doncella estar sola merodeando durante la noche.

La rubia sonríe y se apresura a salir, tomando consigo un abrigo de piel de un animal cazado en las montañas.

Las leyendas para Lucy son historias de fantasía. Una simple invención a través de un sueño o falacia soñadora con el fin de entretener o causar el miedo. Probablemente la leyenda había sido inventado para evitar que los pobladores abandonaran sus casas y proteger a más de la mitad de la villa de un destino gélido. Sin embargo, su abuela tiene razón. Los inviernos se vuelven cada vez más fríos, la hambruna crece conforme la población aumenta. Y la neblina que baja de los cielos se torna una con el mar, tocándose el mínimo, como un beso inocente entre dos amantes.

Por supuesto Lucy no sabe lo que es eso. El toque de un amante solo puede sentirlo a través de los libros, imaginarlo con cada detalle escrito, cada palabra expresada con sentimientos que exaltan su corazón. Pero eso también es una fantasía.

Y de pronto, Lucy detiene sus pasos y escucha atentamente.

Es una canción.

Un sonido delicado como si se tratara de una caja de música.

La doncella trata de seguir esa resonancia, una dulce melodía que la guía al mar. Es ahí cuando Lucy sale del trance y se da cuenta que al borde del muelle, y frente a ella, no hay nada más que un fondo oscuro.

La melodía cesa.

— Una joven como usted no debería vagar sola— una voz grave cita detrás de ella.

Lucy siente un escalofrió recorrer su espalda y se gira lentamente. Allí está un hombre apuesto. Con una mirada sombría y a su vez radiante. Alto, firme, su aroma es suave como las olas y esos ojos negros penetrantes no apartan la mirada una vez que se encuentra con la suya. Lucy toma valor y se acerca. No tiene idea de porque lo hace, sus pies se mueven solos. Un movimiento atrevido que incluso ella misma se sorprende. Aun así, toma ese atrevimiento para acariciar ese rostro tan varonil y bello. Su corazón late fuerte, no sabe si se trata de miedo o algo más que no puede comprender.

—¿Eres tú? ¿Realmente existes? — pregunta curiosa.

Es posible que me confundas con alguien más, milady — responde él.

— Te burlas de mi— finge indignación.

— Jamás me atrevería —el hombre sonríe levemente.

—Así que no eres solo una leyenda

—Pensé que no creías en leyendas, milady.

— ¿Como sabes eso?

— Te he observado — dice — Desde mi barco.

— Si lo que profesas es cierto, ¿tomarás mi vida?

Jamás tomaste la caja de música, es imposible para mi hacerte daño — entonces él alza su mano y acaricia suavemente la mejilla sonrojada de Lucy por el frío — Mi nombre es Natsu.

— Natsu...— saborea su nombre entre el sonido de sus labios — Así que planeabas hacerme daño.

— Así es, pero ya no es mi intensión hacerlo. — Aclara y toma con gentileza su mano — La acompañaré de vuelta a casa.

Lucy no sabe qué hacer. Si debería confiar en su palabra o simplemente ignorar a aquel hombre. Si hubiera deseado hacerle daño, lo habría hecho sin tener que hacer el esfuerzo de una pequeña charla. Tal vez dice la verdad. O tal vez ella es una tonta.

Él la sigue pero mantiene su distancia. Memoriza el camino hasta la mansión de la doncella y disminuye el paso mientras se acercan a la entrada de la finca. Lucy se gira para agradecer su modestia pero Natsu ya no se encuentra en ninguna parte. La piel de Lucy se eriza y no sabe si es a causa del frío o por la rara experiencia de hace unos minutos.

Entra a la mansión, cálida y familiar. Durante la cena permanece callada, perdida entre sus pensamientos y la sensación de la piel de Natsu tocando su mejilla. Sueña despierta e imagina sus labios sobre los de ella. Lucy se sonroja y se escusa a su habitación.  
Durante su sueño, escucha una voz que llama por su nombre. El viento golpea la ventana y ella se despierta. Sus pies descalzos tocan suelo gélido y la hace temblar. Se abraza a sí misma para mantener el calor y se acerca hacia la ventana.

Ahí esta Natsu. Mirándola desde los arboles. Sus ojos brillan entre la oscuridad de la noche, penetrantes y no apartan la mirada ni un solo segundo. Lucy se vuelve a la cama con una sonrisa en los labios y en sus sueños esta un hombre susurrando palabras dulces y encantadoras. Ella duerme y se pierde en esos ojos negros que la devoran.

Lucy ya no siente frío.

Los días siguientes transcurren de la misma manera. Ella escabulléndose al muelle para llegar a los brazos de su amado, volver a casa y esperar al día siguiente para volver a verlo. Su pecho se siente lleno cada vez que respira. Se toca los labios y su corazón late con fuerza ante el recuerdo de un beso inocente. La doncella suspira y sonríe. Jamas se había sentido tan feliz, tan enamorada.

Su abuela no puede saberlo, sus padres no pueden saberlo, nadie debe saber que su corazón pertenece a una criatura que todos temen. La encerrarían y nunca mas podría ver a Natsu. Es ahí cuando decide entregar su inocencia a él único hombre que ha amado. ''El es en indicado'' se repite en múltiples ocasiones.  
Su cuerpo, alma y corazón le pertenecen. Entonces Natsu toma su virginidad como lo más preciado y saborea la victoria. Sabe que es tiempo de partir. Ya no puede quedarse en tierra mucho tiempo. Él le dice que debe irse y Lucy no entiende. Están destinados a estar juntos, ella está segura de eso. También sabe que no será feliz sin él, así que le pide llevarla con él. Fugarse juntos. Natsu le dice que no puede obligarla a hacer algo así.  
Es ahí cuando Lucy profesa su amor y Natsu no hace más que sonreír. Así que ofrece su mano a la doncella y la guía sobre el mar hasta llegar a la enorme embarcación que ahora será su hogar. Y viendo el mar desde lo alto, Lucy recuerda todo. Pero ya es muy tarde.

— Tu corazón debía desearme para poder reclamarlo. Y ahora me pertenece. — él le dice.

La doncella tiembla, pero ya no hace frío. El invierno esta por acabar y nunca se percato que el tiempo había pasado tan rápido.

— Yo jamás toque la caja de música. — menciona ella en llanto. — Dijiste que no podías hacerme daño

— Jamás existió tal cosa. Pensé que conocías mi historia — sonriente se acerca a ella.

Lucy quiso implorar pero sabía que ya no había otra salida.

De sus ojos marrones brotan lagrimas, sollozos escapan de sus labios y suelta un grito desgarrador que se escucha a lo lejos del mar, tan fuerte como un trueno en medio de una tormenta.

Lucy escuchó una melodía brotar del mar y se acercó.

Los susurros se convirtieron en una canción de cuna y la obligaron a dormir.

La neblina cegó y negó la posibilidad de distinguir la realidad con el engaño y se dejo seducir.

Tomó la mano de Natsu hacia un futuro sin salida.

Y entre las garras sangrientas de la muerte se encontraba un corazón palpitante, tan puro y lleno de vida. La vida de la doncella yacía en suelo con la mirada vacía, mirando hacia el horizonte, navegando hacia nuevos mares junto a miles de almas atrapadas en el corazón negro de un monstruo.


	3. AOW - Parte I

.

 **AGE OF WONDERS**

Parte **I**

Inspirada en Age of Wonders por BrunuhVille

.

Año X591

Toda la ciudad se encuentra en llamas. El fuego ha consumido todo a su alrededor y el olor de los cuerpos humanos, híbridos y criaturas místicas calcinados, se une en una peste que se expande por todo el cielo en forma de humo negro.

Todos los que peleaban contra ella han huido. Sus enemigos se han ido. Incluso quienes pelearon a su lado, sus aliados y soldados de confianza, ahora le han dado la espalda.

El mundo le dio la espalda.

La han abandonado.

Su reino quiere que desaparezca, le teme a su propia reina. La misma quien una vez les dio esperanza. Ese mismo reino fue alimentado en mentiras y engaños. Su pecho duele ante la traición, su cuerpo y corazón sangran a causa de ello.

Esto nunca había sucedido antes así que no sabe que hacer.

Ella cae al suelo con fuerza y jadea de dolor. Intenta ponerse de pie nuevamente y cae cuando el suelo viebra. Los escombros, cada piedra tiemblan con cada paso del monstruo.

Lucy odia esa palabra. Esos a quienes los demás llaman ''monstruos'' son quienes mantienen el control de la tierra, la paz entre criaturas, quienes tienen la sabiduría y poder de millones de años habitando sobre el mundo, incluso antes de la vida misma. Esos que habitan en ella.

O habitaban.

Le arrebataron todo y cada uno de sus elementos, fueron robados de su cuerpo. Algunos han sido capturados, otros lograron escapar durante la emboscada, a otros ella simplemente los dejo ir. Es mejor si se mantienen ocultos hasta que ella regrese.

La reina es poderosa, pero sus elementos la conforman e incrementan su energía. La convierten en lo que ella es verdaderamente . Todos ellos son _uno_ solo si Lucy los controla. Pero incluso sus elementos están asustados, no pueden quedarse con la reina y ser usados como armas o esclavizados.

Lucy esta débil.

Su forma final esta a punto de desaparecer.

Frente a ella esta su primer elemento. La reina lo observa con nostalgia, los recuerdos de su primer encuentro la abruman. Sin embargo, ya ha causado mucho daño.

Ignis esta sufriendo. Es dominado por la misma persona que la traicionó. Así que Lucy debe liberarlo, aunque sea capturado en el proceso por esa misma persona que la ha traicionado.

Entonces la reina se pone de pie una última vez. Sus piernas tiemblan, sus huesos duelen, su piel arde aunque el fuego no pueda quemarla. El primer elemento que tuvo en su poder fue el fuego, así que no puede hacerle daño.

Ella toma una respiración profunda.

 _"Mira a tu alrededor"_

Lo hace. Todo esta en ruinas. Solo quedan ella y la bestia de fuego.

Ignis esta en su verdadera forma: un ente gigante, conformado de piedras volcánicas, garras poderosas como las de un dragón; en ojos solo hay lava, de sus rugidos: fuego. Su caparazón es irrompible e impenetrable, la reina sabe que no podrá dañarlo aunque quisiera, ni tampoco puede retenerlo cuando ha salido al exterior, aun más si fue provocado para hacerlo perder la razón. Ignis no va a parar hasta destruir, demoler, incinerar, hacer arder todo a su paso.

La decisión ha sido tomada.

Es todo o nada.

Y la reina esta a punto de perderlo todo.

Ignis se acerca a ella, cada paso hace que la tierra se estremezca. Lucy cierra los ojos.

 _"Mira dentro de ti. ¿Que es lo que ves?"_

En su interior, en donde sus elementos son contenidos en forma de piedras preciosas, solo queda una: la mas peligrosa de todos y que no deseaba liberar, mucho menos cuando no existirá nadie que pueda controlarla. Será capturada y encarcelada por toda la eternidad.

Porque la realidad es que Heriotza, no es un elemento, es una deidad; la más recia, letal y terrorífica de todas sus entidades. La más fácil de atrapar, ya que no posee una forma física, pero la más difícil de controlar. No aceptará otro cuerpo más que Lucy. Ella es su única reina y entidad.

Heriotza esperará por ella por toda una eternidad, porque Heriotza esta enamorada de Lucy. Sin ella, Lucy no puede coexistir. Al momento que la deje ir, ambas se sumergirán en un sueño profundo hasta encontrarse nuevamente.

Ambas son lo opuesto.

Heriotza es la oscuridad, Lucy es la luz.

Entonces, Lucy abre los ojos y la deja salir. Su cuerpo se torna de un color cárdeno y frío como el de un cadáver. En sus ojos, la esclerótica toma un color negro e iris se torna rojo, y de su alrededor brota un humo color negro, igual al que deambula por los cielos enrojecidos.  
La divinidad de la reina se ha contaminado, cambiando su forma por la oscuridad.

Ignis ruge frente a ella y Heriotza le sonríe con malicia. Lucy se ha convertido en la muerte.

El cetro que controla su poder y cada uno de sus elementos queda en manos de quien acabará todo. La fumarada negra que la rodea comienza a introducirse en el cetro, lo rodea en una capa solida para así alcanzar su máximo poder.

Este es el inicio del fin. Una guerra que no debieron iniciar.

Todo su poder, toda la energía se concentra en un ultimo ataque; el cetro comienza a girar provocando un remolino que expulsa su poder ante Ignis.

Un grito de agonía resuena entre el infierno provocado sobre la tierra.

Es una voz que resuena en cada rincón y desaparece como un eco, dejando solo un escalofrió y silencio.

La reina ha caído.

Todo aquel que permaneció escondido sale a la luz, soldados emergen desde los escombros, criaturas se acercan desde la distancia, los humanos salen de sus escondites. Los soldados toman a Ignis que se encuentra contenido en un diamante, brillante como la sangre fresca. El monstruo esta inconsciente y pronto despertará, por lo que deben mantenerlo en cautiverio o causará otra destrucción cuando se de cuenta de que su reina ya no existe más.

Sobre el suelo flotan dos entidades. Ninguna de las dos tiene forma, es como si fuera polvo, excepto que ambas resplandecen. Una más que la otra, como si fuera la luz misma.

Ambas duermen.

Natsu toma en sus manos el cetro abandonado en la batalla. Ordena encerrar a la entidad oscura y toma en sus manos la más brillante. Es como tener una estrella entre sus dedos, la coloca en la punta del cetro y el poder comienza a invadir su cuerpo.

Es demasiado fuerte, poderoso, parece que su cuerpo no podrá soportar la transición, pero lo hace. El dominio es suyo. El reino le pertenece.

No hay alaridos ni gritos de euforia, solo sus soldados y creyentes doblando la rodilla, arrodillándose ante él para así jurar su lealtad.

La guerra ha terminado y el mundo tiene un nuevo rey.


End file.
